


La Lista de Deseos | Traducción

by softiehuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy viviendo la mejor vida, Lista de deseos, M/M, Secret Identity, Sickfic, enfermedad terminal pero suave¿, identidades secretas, maleficios de amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Draco morirá en seis meses si no logra que Harry Potter se enamore de él. Como eso nunca va a pasar, él dedicará sus últimos días a completar su lista de deseos. ¿Lecciones para bailar Tap? ¿Hacer montañismo? ¿Escribir poesía? ¿Tríos? ¿Cocaína? ¿Conocer mejor a su adorable primo, Teddy Lupin? ¡Draco las intentará todas!Acompañando. Un feliz pesimista Draco, una devota perra y reina Pansy Parkinson, y un Harry que no puede evitar notar algo parece DIFERENTE en Draco, estos días.Inspirado por una encantadora obra de khasael llamada “Somebody to love”. No olvidemos “You’ve Got The Antidote For Me” de Kandakicksass y “IDK My BFF Hermione?” de lettered.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. #84 Colarse en Kew Gardens para poder disfrutarlo sin todos los malditos plebeyos.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431970) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> Estoy muy emocionada de traducir este fic! es uno de mis favoritos y es precioso, en serio, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice!

“Tiene que haber una forma de romper con la maldición,” dijo Pansy.  
  
“Ah,” dijo Draco. “La hay, sí. Algo así. ¿No realmente? Harry Potter tiene que decirme que me ama y decirlo en serio.”

Pansy bajó su copa de vino.

“¿Qué clase de jodida maldición es esta?”

“Una extremadamente ridícula.” dijo Draco, comiendo maní salado. No le gustaba mucho el bar que Pansy había elegido, pero lo importante había sido salir de la casa, para poder conversar sin ser escuchados por Blaise o Millicent.

“No, quiero decir, ¿Qué pasará si no logras romperla?”

“¡Oh! La muerte. Dolorosa, y lenta muerte. En unos seis meses.” dijo Draco.

Él había estado caminando a casa desde su aburrido trabajo en el Departamento de Transportes cuando fue empujado violentamente contra una pared y luego fue escupido. A pesar de que estas cosas no pasaban tan seguido como lo hacían el primer año después de la guerra, no era algo sin precedentes. Draco escapó de las garras del hombre y limpió la saliva con su manga.

“La única razón por la que no estás en prisión es por la bondad de Harry Potter,” dijo el hombre; y Draco tenía que darle la razón, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera relevante.

Al final sí resultó ser relevante.

“¿Crees que te quiere? ¿Crees que le importas?”

“En realidad, no lo hago,” Draco le había dicho. El hombre parecía no escuchar.

“No lo hace. A nadie le importa una mierda si tu vives o mueres,” El hombre levantó su varita y dijo un par de palabras en un lenguaje desconocido; no en latín— Draco no lo reconoció. Pero sintió la magia bañandolo, como alguien con mal aliento respirando en su cara.

“Ahí tienes,” dijo el hombre. “No lograrás que te salve de _eso._

Draco fue a San Mungo inmediatamente después, donde lo diagnosticaron con la maldición y explicaron el resto.

“¿Cómo mierda se supone que vamos a lograr que Harry _jodido_ Potter se enamore de ti?” preguntó Pansy, ahora.

“¿Parece que tengo una maldita idea?” dijo Draco. “¡Por eso te estoy preguntando _a ti!_ ”

Pansy asintió. Sus largos pendientes se menearon.

“Ok,” ella dijo. “Está bien. Nos las arreglaremos.”

“No le he dicho a nadie.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Las personas serán aburridos sobre esto.”

“Lo solucionaremos, Draco. No vas a morirte. Tienes veintidós

Draco hizo un sonido ambiguo y comió otro maní.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Pansy.

“Bue-eno. Ya tuve una larga vida.”

“¡Draco!”

“Mira, no es muy probable que logre seducir a Potter, ¿o sí? Así que lo mejor es irme haciendo la idea.” Ladeó su cabeza, pensativo. “Quiero decir, en algunos universos paralelos, ya estoy muerto. Probablemente. Así es como funciona, ¿no?”

“Vamos a solucionar esto, Draco.”

“Oh, está bien. Pero de todas formas escribiré una Lista de Deseos.”

La Lista de Deseos lo mantuvo entretenido mientras Pansy planeaba cómo hacer que Potter se enamorara de él. Pasaron los siguientes días en cafeterías, escribiendo en cuadernos.

“¿Y si le salvas la vida?” sugirió Pansy.

Draco se rió.

“Bien. De vuelta a planear.” dijo Pansy.

“Me gustaría ir a Petra,” dijo Draco. “Siempre quise ir a Petra. Y a El Cairo.”

Tenía prohibido dejar Gran Bretaña por los términos de su libertad condicional. Se terminaría en un año, pero eso no le servía por supuesto.

“Quizás si tienes una cita con Ginny Weasley se ponga celoso y te folle.” dijo Pansy.

“1. Ginny Weasley jamás tendría una cita conmigo y 2. Una follada celosa no es nuestra meta.”

“De vuelta a planear.” dijo Pansy.

“¿Crees que tenga algo de talento para bailar Tap?”

“No.”

Draco añadió _“Apuntarme a lecciones de Tap”_ a la lista al final.

Puesto que no había mucho tiempo, el plan de Pansy era apresurado. O esa era su excusa, de todas formas.

“Te metes en el ascensor con él. Y yo me las arreglo desde aquí.” ella explicó.

“Sí, claro, tú nos encierras en el ascensor juntos. Eso no significa que vaya a enamorarse de mí.”

“Sólo necesitas que vaya a una cita contigo.” dijo Pansy.

“Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiera _decirle_ sobre la maldición.” dijo Draco. “Sabes lo mucho que le gustan las _causas.”_

“El Sanador dijo nada de trucos. Tiene que ser genuino. Decirle sobre la maldición es muy arriesgado.”

“Lo sé,” suspiró Draco.

El plan fue llevado a cabo al día siguiente. Pansy usó sus considerables habilidades de acoso para saber a qué hora exacta Potter salía del departamento de aurores. Draco se quedó cerca del ascensor, y al momento que Potter entró al (sospechosamente vacío) ascensor, Draco fue tras él.

“¿Malfoy?” preguntó Potter, observándolo. “¿Qué haces en este piso?”

“Oh, lo siento, ¿acaso te _pertenece_?”

El ascensor se sacudió hasta parar.

“No jodas,” dijo Potter. Apretó el botón de emergencia. No pasó nada.

“Parece que estamos atrapados,” dijo Draco. “Supongo que no tenemos otra elección más que conocernos mejor.”

Potter se giró a mirarlo.

“Tu hiciste esto.”

“Estoy _contigo_. Literalmente eres mi coartada.”

Potter gruñó y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

Tenía un lindo cuello, reflecciono Draco. Y un buen cuerpo, también. Siempre que tenga que seducir a alguien, bien podría ser Potter. Draco estaba más seguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser seducirlo? Ginny Weasley lo logró, después de todo. Y ella era pelirroja.

“Bien, soy gay,” dijo Draco, para crear conversación. “¿Y tú?”

El cuello de Potter se giró para mirarlo con tanta rapidez que llegó a parecer doloroso.

“¿Qué?” 

“No pareces gay,” Draco continuó. “Pero bueno, no me gusta asumir.”

“Malfoy, ¿qué mierda está pasando?”

Draco podía sentir que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

“¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?” preguntó Draco.

Potter sacó su varita apuntando directamente a Draco. Un olor terriblemente familiar vino a él; el olor al baño, limpio, pero al mismo tiempo a viejo y húmedo, no se había dado cuenta que lo había olvidado hasta que volvió, y entonces el ácido y metálico olor de su propia sangre, luego el sabor, y su pecho dolía, y de repente recordó como el techo lucía mientras se desangraba, se había sentido tan calmado, y estaba ese sonido que había hecho su madre en la enfermería, y él estaba mirando la punta de la varita de Potter en un ascensor a la edad de veintidós al mismo tiempo que estaba desangrándose en el baño a los dieciséis, y— 

"Déjame en paz, carajo", dijo Potter. El ascensor empezó a moverse de nuevo. Pansy había estado mirando toda la escena con algún tipo de hechizo de espionaje, y había decidido que aquello era suficiente.

Draco levantó sus manos, rindiéndose. No se sentía capaz de decir nada. El ascensor se detuvo de nuevo, y dejó a Potter irse. Draco bajó en el ascensor hasta el sótano donde encontró un viejo armario de escobas donde tuvo un ataque de pánico. Uno pequeñito. Él podía respirar, y todo. Era solo que habían un montón de libros que él jamás iba a poder leer. Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Nunca podrá ir a Petra. Nunca podrá ir a El Cairo. Nunca tendrá hijos. Nunca envejecerá. Nunca—

“¿Draco?” Era Pansy, al otro lado de la puerta.

“¿Sí?” Su voz sonaba bien.

“Asumiré que te dijo que no,”

“No, tenía otros planes,” dijo Draco.

“Pensaremo—”

“ _No_ digas ‘Pensaremos en algo’. No pensaremos en nada.”

Pansy guardó silencio por un largo rato.

“¿Vas a salir del armario?” preguntó ella.

“Está en mi Lista de Deseos,” dijo Draco. “Salir del armario.”

“No quiero que mueras,” dijo Pansy. Su voz sonaba bien.

“No—no seas aburrida, Pans.”

Hubo una pausa. Draco la usó para tragar, duro, varias veces, hasta que el nudo que había en su garganta se fue. Sospechaba que Pansy estaba haciendo lo mismo.

“Sale de esa cochina alacena, imbécil terminal.” dijo Pansy, y él la amaba tanto que casi le dió otro ataque de pánico. Pero no había tiempo para sentir pánico—solo seis meses—en su lugar abrió el armario, la llamó estúpida y fueron a emborracharse.

“Tengo alrededor de un mes antes de que el primer síntoma aparezca,” explicó Draco. “Así que dividí la lista en categorías de energía.”

_“‘Escalar Ben Nevis’”_ leyó Pansy.

“Es la montaña más alta de Gran Bretaña. Hubiera preferido el Everest, pero…”

“Es una larga lista, Draco.”

“Lo sé. Renuncié a mi trabajo.”

Estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación de Draco, en el ático. Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, Greg y las hermanas Greengrass todos vivían en una vieja y destartalada casa que Millicent había heredado de su abuela. En un principio, habían intentado vivir sin elfos domésticos. Su decisión perdió fuerza al darse cuenta cuán rápido todo comenzaba a dar asco cuando nadie tenía una mínima idea o las ganas de limpiar por sí mismos.

“Bueno, tienes el dinero, supongo,” dijo Pansy.

“Exacto. Pero quiero hacer _algo._ Útil, quiero decir. ¿Cómo ser sanador?”

“No hay tiempo.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Draco. “Lo sé.”

Pansy pasaba las páginas de la Lista de Deseos. Tenía un largo de diez páginas, por cada lado. No incluía la lista de cincuenta libros que Draco había elegido para terminar junto con su vida. Cincuenta era un número ambicioso, pero pensó que podría lograrlo. 

“¿Qué pasa con este? _¿‘Acercarse a la Tía Andrómeda’?”_ preguntó ella.

“Ah. Bueno, madre estará algo… incomoda, cuando me muera.”

“Dicho y hecho,” dijo Pansy. El padre de Draco falleció en Azkaban un año después de la guerra. Causas Naturales, dijeron. No era lindo pensar en su madre, completamente sola.

“Pensé, que si ella se arregla con Andrómeda, se sentirá un poco menos, ya sabes, deprimida por todo esto.”

“Bien pensado,” dijo Pansy. “¿No que Andrómeda tiene un niño?”

“Nieto. Teddy, creo.”

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar tus últimos meses en la tierra con un niño?”

“No del todo. Pero tengo que empezar pronto. Hay que tener cuidado con todo eso de las relaciones, porque no puedes apresurarlas.”

Pansy asintió.

“Vamos a tener que ponerles colores. Todo buen plan tiene códigos de colores.”

“Sí. Y voy a comenzar mañana. No hay tiempo que perder.”

“No lo hay.” dijo Pansy, y fue a buscar los lápices de colores.

Al día siguiente, Draco fue a la casa de su tía Andrómeda. Él y Pansy decidieron en contra de enviar un búho de antemano. Un búho era mucho más fácil de ignorar que un sobrino.

“Draco,” Dijo Andrómeda. Sonaba más sorprendida que horrorizada, lo cual, Draco pensó, era algo alentador.

“Hola. ¿Puedo pasar? Traje piña confitada.”

Andrómeda lo guió hasta una cocina pequeña y limpia.

“Esto es una sorpresa,” dijo ella.

“Espero que no estés enojada por venir sin avisar. He estado pensando mucho en ti y en Teddy. La familia es importante para mí.”

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes con lágrimas, como una Hufflepuff. Draco le sonrió.

“Sería bueno para Teddy tener más familia,” dijo Andrómeda.

“¿Él está por aquí? ¿Puedo conocerlo?”

“... y entonces jugué con él como por una hora, y, casi al final, Tía Andrómeda estaba prácticamente invitándome a vivir con ellos,” le dijo a Pansy esa tarde, mientras trataban de colarse en Kew Gardens. _(#84 de la Lista de Deseos)._

“No te atrevas a mudarte.” dijo Pansy. “Oh, mierdisima mierda, Draco. Mis medias se engancharon en esa verja.”

“Bueno, es lindo aquí de noche, ¿no lo crees?”

Era lindo. No había nadie alrededor. Entraron en uno de los invernaderos tropicales y aspiraron el aire húmedo. 

“Demasiadas plantas,” dijo Pansy. “¿Cómo te llevaste con Teddy?”

Draco arrugó su nariz.

“Le di un chocolate para poder caerle bien. Si el niño de alguien confía en ti, la mitad del trabajo ya está hecho.”

“Y entonces, cuando Andrómeda confíe en ti, harás que tu madre y ella se arreglen?”

“Exactamente.”

“Es un buen plan.”

“Gracias,” dijo Draco. El aire estaba lleno de oxígeno y Draco se sentía más despierto de lo que se había sentido en años. Kew Gardens, por la noche, con Pansy Parkinson. Listo.


	2. #45 Sexo en grupo. ¿Con hombres? ¿Con mujeres? No tengo una preferencia.

Draco fue a casa de Andrómeda todos los días a las cuatro, porque a esa hora era cuando Teddy despertaba de su siesta. Esto le permitió hacer parte de su lista en la primera parte del día, y aún tener tiempo por la noche para pasar con los Slytherins.  _ (#2. Pasar tiempo con Slytherins). _

A pesar de que Draco se quejaba constantemente de Teddy, la realidad era que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él desde el fondo de su corazón. Teddy lo admiraba y pensaba que era maravilloso. A Draco siempre le había gustado ser adorado. 

Andrómeda, también, fue una revelación. Ella le recordaba a su madre, pero menos femenina. Desde la muerte de su padre, Draco había sentido una falta en el mundo, el espacio donde el amor de Draco por su padre solía estar, y Andrómeda pareció enmendar ligeramente ese equilibrio. Ella no era efusiva, pero eso no importaba. Ella lo amaba. Draco lo sabía.

Eran las seis, y Draco estaba terminando una discusión con Teddy sobre quién ganaría en una pelea entre un tiburón y diez leones en un bote, cuando la chimenea se encendió.

“¿Está bien si entro?” dijo una voz.

“¡Harry!” gritó Teddy.

“¿Potter?” preguntó Draco.

“Él es el padrino de Teddy.” dijo Andrómeda.

“Ah,” dijo Draco. “Bueno, será mejor que yo—” Abrió la puerta de la alacena y se escondió dentro.

“Draco, no seas ridículo,” dijo Andrómeda. “Sal de ese armario.”

“Soy gay,” dijo Draco.

“¿Qué?”

“Salí del armario.”

"Draco. ¡Oh, hola Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte!”

Andrómeda tenía siete tipos diferentes de pasta, dispuestos en tarros a lo largo de un estante. Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría Potter. Draco no podía desaparecer del interior de la casa debido a las protecciones.

"Andrómeda," dijo Potter, su voz sonaba cálida y amable, y para nada como si una vez casi hubiera asesinado a alguien en un baño. "¡Teddy!"

“Draco se está escondiendo en el armario,” dijo Teddy.

"¡Tú, pequeño traidor!" gritó Draco.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe. Potter se quedó fuera, con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara.

"Estaba comprobando si la tía Andrómeda tenía suficiente pasta para pasar el invierno", dijo Draco, pasando por delante de él. "Afortunadamente, lo tiene. Bueno, mejor me voy, Pansy ha alquilado un bote en el Támesis y planeo beber mi peso en alcohol a las diez y media. Adiós.”

Se fue antes de que Potter pudiera apuntarlo con su varita otra vez, se fue a casa y tuvo un ataque de pánico. Sólo uno pequeño. 

Luego salió a pasear en un bote por el Támesis con sus amigos y bebió su peso en alcohol a las diez y media.

  
  


Desafortunadamente Potter ya estaba ahí cuando Draco llegó a la casa de Andrómeda.

“Oh, ah,” dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta para irse.

“Malfoy. Espera.”

“Creo que dejé el horno encendido,” dijo Draco, lo cual era ridículo, porque él no sabía usar un horno. Tendría que aprender eventualmente, para el  _ #122. Hornear galletas para impresionar a las masas con mis habilidades domésticas de hombre moderno, _ pero en la actualidad, era un misterio para él.

“Mira, Malfoy. Sé que Teddy es tu primo

“Primo segundo,” dijo Draco.

“Claro. Y yo soy su padrino. Es obvio que vamos a encontrarnos de vez en cuando. Trata de no ser un imbécil.”

“Esa acusación me ofende. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste. Te estoy dejando jodidamente solo.”

Potter rodó los ojos.

“Por el amor a Dios. Hay una diferencia entre atraparme en un ascensor contigo, y tratar de forzarme a salir contigo por razones que literalmente no puedo entender, y entre ser cortés conmigo cuando nos encontramos en la casa de Andrómeda.”

_ Quizás se enamore de mí,  _ pensó Draco.  _ Por mi encanto sin límites. _

Empezó a reírse entonces, con un ligero toque de histeria. Potter lo miró con preocupación

“¿Malfoy?”

“Sí,” jadeó Draco. “Sí, sí. Ser civilizados.”

"¡Draco!" dijo Teddy, entrando en la habitación. "¿Has venido a jugar a los caballeros?"

Draco colocó su rostro completamente serio.

“Eso depende. ¿Memorizaste el Código de los Caballeros?”

Teddy asintió.

"Bueno, entonces, estás listo para jugar a los Caballeros.”

"¿El Código de los Caballeros?" preguntó Potter.

“Del libro de Thomas Malory ‘ _ Le Morte D’Arthur’. _ Sabes lo que es un libro, ¿verdad, Potter?”

Potter lo miró con enojo.

“Lo que sea, Malfoy. Te veré luego. ¡Adiós, Teddy!”

“¿No vas a quedarte a jugar a los caballeros?”

"No conoce el Código,” dijo Draco. "Así que no puede.”

Potter murmuró algo en voz baja que sonó como "idiota" y se fue. 

  
  


“Todo el mundo odia a mi familia,” dijo Draco. “Por todo el asunto de la Guerra.”

Pansy dejó de pedalear para mirarlo. Había aceptado de mala gana alquilar un bote a pedales con él.

“Sí,” dijo ella. “Lo hacen.”

"Así que me gustaría hacer algo para que dejen de odiarnos. Se me ha ocurrido un plan".

"Como siempre. ¿Qué implica esta vez? ¿Insignias? ¿Greg tiene que vestirse como una niña pequeña otra vez?"

"No. Quiero organizar eventos. Eventos de caridad. Recaudaré dinero para las causas de la guerra. Seré un filántropo.”

“Brillante,” dijo Pansy. “Increíble. Asombroso. Solo un problema.”

"Creo que ya sé cuál es tu preocupación."

“Todos te odian y nadie irá a los eventos que hagas.”

Draco asintió.

“Cualquier evento que  _ yo _ planee,” hizo una pausa dramática. “Hoy en la tarde me encontraré con Luna Lovegood para tomarnos un café.”

“¡Lovegood!”

“Ella parece el único héroe de guerra con el que podría hablar sin terminar siendo golpeado.”

"Mhm," dijo Pansy. "Así que planearás todo detrás de bastidores, Lovegood se lleva el crédito, se recauda el dinero. ¿Cómo mejora esto el nombre de los Malfoy?"

"Cuando esté muerto, Lovegood revelará que pasé mis últimos meses trabajando como un esclavo para hacer lo correcto. ‘¡Ese joven valiente!’ dirán los periódicos. ‘Nadie sabía lo reformado y desinteresado que era. Rápido, envía a Narcissa Malfoy flores y elogios e invitaciones a las mejores fiestas.’"

Pansy asintió pensativamente.

“Eso podría funcionar.”

Draco apuntó a su rostro.

“No solo soy una cara bonita,” él dijo. Pansy rió.

“Ya casi es hora de almorzar. Deberíamos volver.”

Así que pedalearon de vuelta al muelle, y Draco volvió a la mansión para almorzar, como lo hacía todos los días _. #1. Pasar tiempo con Madre. _  
  


“Creo que es una idea maravillosa,” dijo Luna. Ella le había sonreído radiantemente a Draco durante toda su disculpa, y luego le recordó que él ya se había disculpado a través de una carta. Lo cual era verdad. Draco había enviado cartas a todos los que se le ocurrieron, después de su juicio, disculpándose por todos lados. Sólo dos personas habían respondido—Luna y Hermione Granger. 

“¿Entonces lo harás?”

“Sí. Pero no soy muy buena como anfitriona,” dijo Luna, mordiendo su pajilla. Ella estaba bebiendo su Latte a través de ella, evitar comentar sobre eso fue una tarea especialmente difícil para Draco. "¿Estarás allí, en los eventos?"

“No puedo. Mi participación tiene que ser completamente secreta.”

“¿Por qué?”

Draco la estudió por un momento y decidió que probablemente ella no sería aburrida con todo el asunto de la muerte.

“Estoy muriendo. Tengo un poco menos de seis meses. Quiero que se sepa después de mi muerte.”

“Lo siento,” dijo Luna, sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Estoy seguro de que no eres tan mala anfitriona como crees."

Luna pareció entender que no quería discutir más sobre su inminente muerte.

“Creo que hago que las personas se sientan incómodas,”

Draco suspiró. Ella no estaba equivocada.

"Bueno..." pausó un momento, pensando. "Supongo que podría hacerme un glamour a mí mismo.”

“¡Oh! ¡Eso sería muy divertido! ¡Podrías tener una identidad secreta!”

Así fue decidido. Draco sería co-anfitrión de los eventos como Lamorak Toujours, un mago anglo-francés con conocimientos de planificación de fiestas. 

“No sé cómo hacer fiestas,” dijo Luna.

“Está bien,” dijo Draco. “Yo sí.”

"Me entristece que estés muriendo,” dijo Luna, mientras pagaban la cuenta.

“¿Tres galeones por un café? Eso es espantoso,” dijo Draco.

“¿Alguien más lo sabe?” preguntó Luna.

“Solo Pansy. Es más fácil de esta forma.”

Luna asintió.

"Sí, puedo ver como sería más fácil. Gracias por decírmelo, Draco."

“Gracias a ti por aceptar hacer esto,”

“Lo estoy esperando con ansias.”

Así que él y Luna comenzaron a reunirse cada pocos días, para planear su primer evento, que iba a ser una cena. Los días de Draco estaban ocupadisimos, pero sabía que no siempre tendría la energía para hacer tantas cosas, así que no le importaba la falta de aliento de todo. 

____

"Nunca adivinarán a quién vi en mi clase de dibujo", dijo Dean Thomas.

“¿Quién?” preguntó Ron. Estaban en un pub, y Harry estaba más o menos bien. Siempre estaba más o menos bien, estos días. No había una  _ razón _ por la cual él no deba estar bien. Su vida era perfecta, o algo así. Era exitoso, tenía dinero, tenía amigos, una buena relación con su ahijado, frecuentemente tenía citas con mujeres hermosas. No había nada que pudiera señalar como la razón por la que se sentía tan desanimado todo el tiempo.

“Draco Malfoy,” dijo Dean Thomas. “¡Él era el modelo desnudo!”

Harry casi escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

“¿El  _ qué?”  _ preguntó Ron.

“¡Lo sé! Me saludó con su mano, se quitó su ropa, ¡y pase una hora pintando su cuerpo desnudo!” Dean miró a Harry. "¿Fuiste tú quien le dio todas esas cicatrices tan feas, Harry?” 

“¿Cuales cicatrices feas?”

“Las que están en su pecho. Fue una pesadilla pintarlas.”

“Oh.” dijo Harry. “Probablemente. Sí.”

“Se volvió loco.” dijo Ron.

“Creo que es valiente,” dijo Luna, la cual había estado callada gran parte de la noche. “Quizás él no está cómodo con su cuerpo.”

Eso le dió a Harry un sentimiento poco placentero en la boca de su estómago. Todo— Malfoy estando incómodo con su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Malfoy, Malfoy holgazaneando desnudo mientras la mitad de los magos de Londres lo pintaban y probablemente se masturbaban con los recuerdos después. 

Todas las veces que Harry ha ido a ver a Teddy en las últimas dos semanas, Malfoy había estado ahí.

“Viene todas las tardes,” le había dicho Andrómeda.

“¿No que él tiene un trabajo?”

“Renunció,” dijo Andrómeda.

Harry se rió.

“¿Así que simplemente está perdiendo el tiempo?”

“Siempre parece muy ocupado,” dijo Andrómeda. “Siempre yendo de acá para allá.  _ Haciendo _ cosas.”

“Debe ser lindo. Ser un hombre de ocio.” dijo Harry.

“Él no tiene más dinero que tú, Harry. Si decidieras renunciar a tu trabajo y pasar tus días haciendo montañismo y bailando tap—”

“¿¿Bailar tap??”

“Él va a clases,”

“Estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo, gracias,” dijo Harry, aunque no estaba para nada feliz, con nada, en realidad. 

Malfoy siempre se iba en cuanto Harry llegaba, lo cual molestaba a Harry por alguna razón.

“Me voy,” dijo Malfoy, cuando Harry salió de la chimenea esa tarde.

“¿Estás muy ocupado este fin de semana?” preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar amable y no como si estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio.

Malfoy miró su libreta.

“Voy a tener un trío.” dijo él. “Y tengo que probar la cocaína.”

“¿Qué?”

“Aún no lo he organizado,” dijo Malfoy, sonando preocupado. “Pero tiene que ser ese fin de semana, porque voy a ir de excursión al _ Lake District  _ la próxima semana, y no creo que vaya a tener tiempo."

“Estás jodiéndome,”

“Bueno, Potter, no creí que estuvieras interesado,” ronroneó Maloy. Inmediatamente pareció arrepentirse. “Ah. Me gustaría que borraras eso de tu cabeza. No me maldigas, ya me voy."

“No iba a—”

Pero Malfoy ya se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> recuerden mi twitter donde pueden hacerme preguntas @softiep0tter


	3. #30 Comprar uno de esos lindos trajes muggles para que se pueda apreciar mi trasero.

La cena fue un completo éxito. Draco se había hecho un glamour sobre sí mismo para tener el pelo oscuro y rizado y los rasgos más toscos. También cambió su voz, para que fuera un poco más aguda que su voz verdadera. Se paseó por la fiesta, alimentando la energía de la gente, presentando a los invitados de izquierda, derecha y centro. Había sufrido por la colocación de la mesa, pero estaba seguro de que la disposición de los asientos era perfecta. 

“Harry Potter,” dijo Potter, estirando su mano para ser estrechada.

“Lamorak Tojours,” dijo Draco, estrechando la mano de Potter. “Es un placer conocerte.”

“Normalmente no me gustan estos eventos,” dijo Potter, observando a los otros invitados. Parecía algo nervioso, Draco encontró esto desconcertante. “Todo el mundo espera que sea interesante.”

“Yo _nunca_ esperaría eso de tí,” dijo Draco, y Potter—para la gran sorpresa de Draco— se rió.

“Eso es bueno,” dijo él.

“Te he colocado al lado de una aclamada viróloga," dijo Draco. “Solo pregúntale sobre la viruela de dragón, sientate y relajate,”

Potter se rió de nuevo.

“Mientras no tenga que ser encantador,”

“Luna me dijo que las charlas amenas no son tu área,” dijo Draco.

“Parece ser la tuya,” dijo Potter, casi sonando celoso. “Te he estado mirando. Puedes hablar con todos.”

“Es fácil, cuando nadie sabe quien eres en realidad,” dijo Draco, por qué sabía muy bien como hubiera ido la velada si hubiera atendido la cena con su verdadero rostro.

“Sí,” suspiró Potter.

 _Quizás pueda hacer que se enamore de Lamorak_ , pensó Draco.

"No funcionará,” dijo Pansy, cuando él se lo sugirió. “Nada de trucos, ¿recuerdas?”

“Este hechizo es ridículo,” dijo Draco.

Cuando miró a Potter en mitad de la cena, él estaba charlando felizmente con la viróloga. La comida era deliciosa, el vino abundante, la música de buen gusto, y las donaciones inminentes.

"Un cuarto de un millón de galeones," dijo Luna, cuando habían contado todos los cheques al final de la noche. “Eso es mucho dinero, Draco.”

“Soy bueno haciendo fiestas,” dijo Draco. “Es por que soy un condenado sin principios,”

“¿Lo eres?” preguntó Luna.

“Eso creo, sí,” dijo Draco.

  
  
  


El cansancio vino a él lentamente. Al principio solo era difícil salir de la cama. Luego era difícil quedarse dormido. Luego comenzó a cabecear cada vez que intentaba leer, lo que le llenaba de angustia, porque tenía un horario estricto de lectura que cumplir, y no podía terminar cincuenta libros si seguía durmiéndose la mitad del libro.

Compró un barril de poción Pimentónica, y guardaba un poco en un pequeño vial en su cadera. Si tomaba un trago cada hora, o así, podía funcionar como antes, aunque tenía efectos secundarios: dedos temblorosos, un corazón agitado. Se sentía nervioso todo el tiempo. Pero valía la pena, solo le quedaban cinco meses, y todavía había mucho que hacer.

Él y Luna organizaron otro evento... una cata de vinos. 

"¿Tengo que escupir?" preguntó Potter, acercándose a él. 

“Bueno, ciertamente yo jamás te haría tragar,” dijo Draco. Potter se colocó completamente rojo y tosió contra su brazo.

“Escuché que recaudaste bastante dinero con el evento anterior,” dijo él.

“Un cuarto de un millón de galeones,” dijo Draco con orgullo. “Lo suficiente para añadir una nueva ala al orfanato de la guerra. ¿Has ido?”

“No,” dijo Potter.

“Oh, es muy lindo,” dijo Draco, quien fue al orfanato unas semanas atrás _(#21. Visitar el orfanato de la guerra y pensar en mis pecados)_. “Pero hay pinturas horribles en las paredes. Todos esos pobres huérfanos van a crecer con una percepción del arte distorsionada,”

Potter se rió de nuevo. Parecía que Potter encontraba a Lamorak gracioso, lo cual era desorientador, por qué Draco estaba seguro que si él decía lo mismo sin su disfraz, Potter lo hubiera fulminado con su mirada.

“¿Así que ahí va el dinero recaudado esta noche?” preguntó Potter. “¿Mejores pinturas?”

“Tristemente no. Es para la Inclusión de Hombres Lobo.”

“Esa es una buena causa,” dijo Potter. “¿Cómo llegaste a hacer esto? Tú no estabas en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?”

“No debes hacerte una idea equivocada sobre mí, Harry. Solo me gusta organizar fiestas.”

“¿Cuál es la idea equivocada? ¿Que eres una buena persona?”

Draco sonrió.

“Exacto.”

“Quizás no me gustan las buenas personas,” dijo Potter.

“Debiste mencionar eso en tu RSVP [1]. Te he puesto al lado de un famoso activista medioambiental para la cena.”

“Normalmente no me gustan las fiestas,” dijo Potter. “Pero las tuyas… me gustan.”

“Solo no te gustan las fiestas _malas,_ Harry. Ahora, si me disculpas, parece que ese senador americano está coqueteando con Griselda Friedricson y está haciéndola sentir profundamente incómoda. ¡Debo ir al rescate!”

“Y te dices a ti mismo mala persona,” dijo Potter, al tiempo que Draco se iba. 

“Oh, por supuesto,” dijo Draco. “Pero soy un _excelente_ anfitrión.”

  
  


“Quería ir a pasear al _Peak District_ ,” dijo Draco, miserablemente. Eran las once de la mañana y él no había sido capaz de levantarse de su cama. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus ojos pesaban.

“Quizás te sientas mejor la próxima semana,” dijo Pansy. 

“Sí, quizás.” dijo Draco, pero los dos sabían que los síntomas solo irían empeorando desde ahí. La poción Pimentónica ya no funcionaba tan bien como antes, y siempre tenía frío.

“¿Hay algo en tu lista que sea más sencillo de hacer?” preguntó Pansy.

“Casarme y tener tres hijos.”

Pansy lo pinchó con su dedo índice.

“Estás sintiendo lástima por ti mismo,” dijo ella.

“Quiero ir al funeral de mi madre,” dijo Draco. “No que ella vaya al mío.”

“¿Esto te está ayudando?”

“Nunca fui a un acuario.”

“Está bien,” dijo Pansy, sonando aliviada. “¿Por qué no llevas a Teddy?” 

“Por qué él es muy joven para recordarme y la vida no tiene significado.”

“Draco.”

Draco se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Pansy subió a la cama y se recostó a su lado. Acariciando su cabello.

“Puedes estar molesto, si quieres,” dijo ella.

“No hay tiempo para estar molesto,” dijo Draco. “Solo estoy tan jodidamente _cansado.”_

“Draco…”

“No, Pans. No digas que me amas, o algo por el estilo. Solo—No lo hagas.”

“Está bien,” dijo Pans y su voz sonaba bien. La suya también. Podía sentir las lágrimas de la chica en su cabello.

“¿Crees que pueda combinar _#222. Ir a un acuario y verificar si aún odio a los peces_ con la _#113. Acariciar un tiburón?”_

“Definitivamente,” dijo Pansy.

—————

“¡Harry Harry Harry! ¡Draco fue mordido por un tiburón!”

Harry se quedó viendo a Teddy con preocupación.

“¿Uno de verdad?”

“¡Sí! ¡Fue muy genial!”

Andrómeda puso la tetera con una risa ahogada.

“No era un tiburón muy grande, por lo que Draco me ha dicho. Él está bien, lo curaron en San Mungo.”

“¿Cómo diablos logró que un tiburón lo mordiera en Londres?”

“Estaba tratando de acariciarlo,” explicó Teddy.

“¿Por qué— En realidad, olvidenlo. Andrómeda, ¿Él está bien? Parece que se volvió loco en los últimos meses.”

Andrómeda sonrió con ternura.

“Creo que solo está disfrutando de la vida.” dijo ella. “Deberías seguir su ejemplo, Harry.”

“¡Yo disfruto la vida!”

"¡Draco me llevó a una pantomima y luego irrumpimos en el área de bastidores y conocí a todos los actores!" dijo Teddy.

“Solo porque no hago _cosas increíblemente estúpidas,_ no significa que no disfrute la vida.” dijo Harry.

La chimenea se prendió y Malfoy salió de esta, en un traje de tres piezas muggle.

“¿Qué mierda llevas puesto?” preguntó Harry.

“Esto fue muy caro,” dijo Draco a la defensiva.

“Te ves guapo,” dijo Andrómeda, a lo que Harry pensó que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. _Obviamente_ Malfoy se veía guapo.

“Es un traje _muggle.”_

“Siempre me gustó como se veían, así que me compré uno.” dijo Malfoy. Él ajustó su chaqueta. “De hecho, me compré cuatro. Realmente no entiendo el dinero muggle, pero creo que, por cómo la gente se comportaba en la tienda, fui algo extravagante.”

“¡Muestrale a Harry donde te mordió el tiburón!” dijo Teddy.

“Ya está curado, Ted. Ahora, ¿estás listo para ir a un ‘parque de diversiones’?”

“Draco,” dijo Harry. “No puedes ir a un parque de diversiones.”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido. “Le pedí a mi amigo muggle que lo buscara en esa cosa del internet y dijo que estaba abierto.”

“¿Tu… Tu amigo muggle?”

Malfoy se veía extremadamente arrogante.

“Su nombre es Jack y trabaja en RH. Significa _relaciones humanas_. Lo conocí cuando estaba haciendo Kayak en Cornualles.”

Harry sintió que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Draco Malfoy se iba de viaje a hacer Kayak con su amigo muggle que trabajaba en RH. Harry rellenaba carpetas en el Ministerio de Magia todo el día. Nada tenía sentido.

“¡Parque de diversiones, parque de diversiones!” dijo Teddy.

“Prepárate para ser divertido, Teddy.” dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndole su mano. Harry se dió cuenta que siempre trataba a Teddy como si fuera un mini adulto. No habría funcionado con todos los niños, pero Teddy parecía estar a la altura de las circunstancias. 

“¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que cierre?” dijo Teddy. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

“Estoy algo cansado, así que tendremos que ver.”

“¿Estás durmiendo mejor?” preguntó Andromeda.

“No, en realidad,” dijo Malfoy. “Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.”

“Deberías intentar meditar,” sugirió Andrómeda. Malfoy se rió.

“Todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso. Ya lo intenté. Mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada.”

“¡Parque de diversiones, parque de diversiones!” dijo Teddy.

“Tengo que darle al público lo que pide,” dijo Malfoy, apuntando a Teddy. “Lo traeré para el anochecer.”

“No hay prisas,” dijo Andrómeda, besándole la mejilla a Malfoy.

“Potter.” dijo Malfoy con un asentimiento tenso, y él y Teddy entraron en la chimenea. 

“Podrías hacer algo peor que aprender de Draco, Harry.” dijo Andrómeda una vez se fueron. “Necesitas salir de tu zona de comfort.”

Harry estaba intentando salir de su zona de comfort. Seguía yendo a los estupidos eventos de Luna, ¿no? Aunque tenía que admitir para sí mismo que Lamorak Tojours era razón suficiente para ir. Él nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para Harry, siempre estaba muy ocupado charlando con todos y presentando a personas entre sí, pero cuando ellos sí hablaban, Harry se sentía brillante e interesante. Él suponía que solo era parte del encanto de anfitrión de Lamorak, pero Harry no podía evitar caer ante ello. Desde aquel desastroso día donde Malfoy le preguntó si era gay, Harry se había estado preguntando si solo debería… salir con un hombre. Él sabía que le gustaría. Y no era como si su familia o amigos fueran a tener un problema con ello. Es solo que _no_ lo había hecho, todavía. Y Lamorak era guapo, inteligente e ingenioso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] RSVP es sigla de la expresión francesa “Répondez S'il Vous Plait”, frase que en español significa “responda, por favor”. Es muy común observar estas siglas en las invitaciones de grandes eventos donde la confirmación de asistencia al evento es de suma importancia, como por ejemplo: matrimonio.


	4. #134. Mirar una "película". ¿Esta gente no tiene libros? ¿Su imaginación no existe?

Potter llegó a casa de Andrómeda justo cuando Draco se preparaba para irse.

“¿A dónde vas ahora?” preguntó Harry, como siempre.

“Al cisne.”

“Cine,” dijo Harry.

“Lo que yo dije.”

“¿Qué película vas a ver?”

“No lo sé. ¿Qué película están dando?”

“Malfoy… Hay muchas películas diferentes.”

“¿Hay una diferencia?”

“Dios. Está bien. Dame un segundo, iré contigo.”

“¿Disculpa?”

Potter se rió de él al mismo tiempo que se despedía de Andrómeda. Cuando regresó, tomó el codo de Draco y se le sumó para ir al cine juntos. Potter habló unos momentos con un hombre detrás de una caja de vidrio, compró dos tickets, y guió a Draco dentro.

“Están dando una película de acción decente,” dijo él.

“¿No son todas las películas de acción?”

“No, son— ya verás. Vamos a comprar palomitas.”

“¿Palomitas?”

“Es parte de la experiencia.”

A Draco le gustaba sentarse junto a Potter en la oscuridad, y le gustaba la sensación que sentía cuando sus manos rozaban las de Potter mientras buscaba las palomitas. Incluso le gustaban las palomitas de maíz.

Pero no le gustó la película. En lo absoluto.

Alrededor de los quince minutos, se hizo evidente que podría caminar fuera de la sala y tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, o quedarse y tener uno grande. Así que salió.

Draco ya no podía llorar llorar en baños, no desde sexto año, lo cual era un inconveniente. Salió del cine, temblando y teniendo problemas para respirar. La pantalla era enorme. Las voces—Los gritos—Las  _ explosiones _ — habían sido tan fuertes, y Draco no podía callarlas, y estaba oscuro, y estaba atrapado, y—

“Inspira,” dijo una voz. Draco intentó hacerle caso. “Muy bien. Ahora, exhala.”

La voz continuó guiando a Draco mientras respiraba. Era una voz áspera y ronca.Cuando Draco estaba seguro que podía hablar, abrió los ojos. Un vagabundo lo miraba con evidente empatía.

“¿Mejor?” él preguntó. Draco asintió. “¿Quieres hablar de eso?”

“No, la verdad.”

El vagabundo asintió y sacó un cigarrillo.

“¿Me das uno?” preguntó Draco.  _ (#91 Fumar un cigarrillo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.) _ El hombre le dio uno y lo encendió por él. Los dedos de Draco temblaban demasiado para hacerlo él mismo.

Draco inhalo profundamente, y luego se ahogó.

“Diablos,” dijo el hombre. “¿Ese fue tu primero?”

Draco asintió.

“Solo— inhala poco, para la próxima.”

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” preguntó Draco.

“Seven.”

Era un nombre muy común entre los sangre pura— bueno, Septimus lo era. Por el séptimo hijo.

“Soy Draco,”

Seven no parecía más sorprendido por su nombre de lo que Draco lo había estado por el de Seven. 

“Los ataques de pánico son una mierda,” dijo Seven.

“Estoy muriendo,” dijo Draco escuetamente.

“Sí, siempre se siente de esa forma, ¿o no?”

“No, quiero decir, de verdad me estoy muriendo. Me quedan cinco meses.”

“Bueno, mierda,” dijo Seven.

Draco volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a su boca. Esta vez tuvo mucho más éxito. Estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente mareado, pero no le molestaba.

"¿Te sentirás ofendido si te doy dinero?" preguntó. 

“Nop.”

Draco sacó su billetera. Tenía un billete de cincuenta libras y otro de veinte.

Le dio ambos a Seven, el cual irradiaba felicidad.

“Debería ayudar a chicos mimados más seguido.” dijo él.

“¿Crees en la magia?” preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Frecuentemente se había preguntado qué tanto sabían los muggles del mundo mágico, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Jack, porque no quería tener que hacerle un obliviate.

Seven asintió.

“Totalmente. El gobierno lo esconde de nosotros.”

“Excelente.” Dijo Draco, impresionado.

“¿Cómo vas a morir, entonces?”

“Algo así como un… ¿corazón roto? Moriré de forma dolorosa, de cualquier manera.” Pateó una piedra. “Tuve una buena vida.” añadió.

“Todos nos vamos en algún momento,” dijo Seven.

“Sí, exacto. Al menos me veré bien en mi ataúd.”

“Sigue siendo una mierda, con lo joven que eres y todo.”

“Mi madre—” Draco se detuvo a sí mismo.

“Inspira,” Dijo Seven. “Bien. Ahora exhala.”

Draco se las arregló para respirar, con cierta dificultad.

“Lo siento,” dijo él.

“Está bien.”

“Escucha, cuando salga el chico con el que estoy, ¿puedes largarte? Pensará que estoy hablando contigo solo para impresionarlo, o algo.”

“Suena como un imbécil.”

“Lo es.”

“¿Eres gay, entonces?” Preguntó Seven.

“Bastante,” Draco ladeó su cabeza. “¿Es un problema?”

“Cada uno con lo suyo,” se encogió de hombros Seven.

“Pero él no lo es. El chico con el que estoy.”

“¿Entonces por qué está en una cita contigo?”

“No es una cita. Solo vemos una película. Quizás cenemos después.”

Seven se rió.

“Cena y una película. Eso suena a una cita.” 

“¿Lo hace?” dijo Draco, pensativo. Sacudió su cabeza. “¿Puedes darme otro cigarro?”

“Te sentirás enfermo.”

“No me importa.”

Seven le encendió un cigarrillo para él.

“Tuve un paro cardiaco una vez,” dijo Seven.

“¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es?” 

“Doloroso como la mierda.”

“Me da miedo el dolor,” dijo Draco. “Soy demasiado cobarde.”

“¿Dolerá? ¿Lo que sea que te pase?”

Draco asintió tristemente.

“Bueno, estás aquí ahora. Eso es lo que importa.” dijo Seven.

“Pareces viejo y sabio,” dijo Draco. “Cuentame una historia, mientras esperamos por el pendejo de mi acompañante.”

Así que Seven se embarcó en una larga y sinuosa historia sobre la vez que hizo autostop a Edimburgo. Draco tuvo que preguntar qué era el autostop, y mentalmente lo añadió a su lista de deseos. Fumó cuatro cigarros más mientras Seven hablaba.

La puerta se abrió. Draco miró a Seven con los ojos abiertos, este se escondió rápidamente en un callejón cercano.

Potter caminó hasta pararse a su lado. Parecía enojado.

“Te fuiste,” dijo él. “Pensé que solo habías ido al baño, al principio.”

“No me gustó la película.”

Los ojos de Potter eran fríos.

“No, por supuesto que no lo hiciste. Con todos esos muggles.”

Draco apagó el cigarro. Seven había estado en lo correcto, se sentía enfermo, como si hubiera un incendio forestal en su garganta.

“Solo vámonos,” murmuró.

“Bendito sea, señor.” dijo Seven, audiblemente. “¡Por su generosidad!”

Draco le sonrió divertido, y Seven le guiño. Potter solo lucía desconcertado.

“¿Le diste dinero?”

“Merlín, solo un par de euros. No esperaba que se fuera a poner todo Dickens conmigo.”

“  _ ¿Dickens?  _ ”

“  _ ¿Un cuento de Navidad? ¿David Copperfield? _ ¿Nada de eso te suena?”

“El es un escritor muggle.” dijo Potter.

Draco estaba tan cansado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza desde hacía horas.

“¿Por qué te fuiste en medio de la película?” preguntó Potter, y Draco se dio cuenta que estaba en modo Auror y no iba a dejarlo ir sin más.

“Había demasiado ruido, ¿está bien? Había mucho ruido, y yo—”  _ ¡Oh dios, ahora no…! _ Respiró profundamente un par de veces. “Solo no me gustó, ¿bien?”

“Bien,” dijo Potter suavemente.

“Potter… ¿Esto es una cita?”

La expresión gentil en el rostro de Potter se desvaneció.

“Maldita sea. Malfoy, si quisiera tener una cita contigo —que no quiero— lo sabrías, ¿ok?”

“Película y cena.” dijo Draco, testarudamente. Seven dijo que una película y una cena eran una cita. “Suena como una cita.”

“Ni siquiera hemos cenado. De verdad, Malfoy ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan raro? Estoy tratando de llevarme mejor contigo por el bien de Teddy, y lo estás haciendo jodidamente difícil.”

Draco frunció sus labios.

“Bien. Cenaré con Pansy.”

Se alejó, doblando una esquina para desaparecer de la vista. No cenó con Pansy. Cayó en la cama, con la cabeza palpitándole, y no pudo levantarse durante dieciséis horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer!
> 
> mi twitter; @softiep0tter


End file.
